It's Gonna Be Me
by DeepBrokenLover
Summary: Koko's her friend. Koko loves her. He dedicate a song to her. Will she be still oblivious of the feelings he felt for her? Side-story of You're My Favorite Song


A/n: This story is supposedly be a two-shot story; one for the guy's POV and the other's for the girl. I dedicate this story to Sadz! Merry Christmas girl! Hearts everywhere! Hope you like this.

Disclaiming the characters and the song itself!

It's Gonna Be Me  
Inspired by the song Heartbreak Girl of 5SOS

• • •

Koko's POV

Write the write then write then scratch. Argh! I can't think of the proper words. Write. Write. Write. Here! Gotcha! At last I already have one line for my song. This would be easy, I think. *sighs* It's already past two pm and my very responsible band mates are not here. Might as well text them.

I felt someone sat in front of me but I didn't give a damn. I'm so upset right now. Upset to myself, to my band mates and to her. Well if you think that the girl I am talking about is the one who sat in front of me, then you are wrong. It's another girl and I am not in the mood to discuss her.

"Hey, are you okay? You look like you had been carrying the burden of the world since this morning." The girl asked me and I didn't bother to give her my reply. She picked some of my sheets on the table and I looked up to her.

She chuckled as she's reading my drafts. Who is she to laugh at my work? "What's this? 'When the phone call finally ends you say thanks for being a friend. And I am stuck in friend zone again and again?' Don't tell me this would be your next song."

I glared at her. I mean, seriously? She had just humiliated my team. Well not specifically my team but my work. "Fine, I won't tell you and it is not your business." I grasped my drafts from her and she just gave me her sweetest smile. One thing to say, I am immune to it. She's really mysterious and I think she is someone I knew before. She's Cherry, Blazing Red's number one rival in music industry. Shocking to everyone, she just popped from nowhere.

"Don't worry Koko, Blazing Red is truly not my business." I heard her sigh and sat back. "I'll give you a piece of advice, I you want to dedicate a song to her, put your life or feelings on the song. Make it as your medium to her heart." I was taken aback by the sincerity of her voice. She's really someone and I'm gonna find out about her soon after I solved my own problem. Before she walked out of the room, she uttered something.

"Besides, Koko, I am not your number one rival." I don't know what she's totally saying but one thing I am sure of, she is not what I see who she is. She's more than that. Now I can agree to what Natsume had said before he laid his eyes upon here. She's unusual one.

"I saw what you did there, Koko." I glanced up to see the owner of the voice. My instincts never failed me, the owner is my one and only best friend, Sumire Shouda. She looked at me waiting for my reply.

"What do you mean by that?" I asked her and put my drafts in my bag. I don't want to let her know about the song. If you are wondering why, yes, she's the girl I am talking about. I like her but there is a big wall between my feelings and her. She gave me a soft chuckle. Damn, if she only know that I am holding my limits. I can't resist her.

"Oh c'mon Koko, don't deny the fact that I saw the way you look at her. I know there's something about her in your mind. Would you tell a lie to your best friend?" She lean in the table and looked at me straight to my eyes. _Damn! What on earth are you talking about Sumire? How would I like her? _Is she serious on her question?

"Are you even thinking about what you say to me, dear? What's the price if I tell you that I like her?" I lean towards her too. Our faces are already inches apart. I flashed a smirk to her and leaned closer to her making our noses touched together. I saw blushed shades of red. I leaned back at laughed at her. I didn't expect that coming.

"WHAT ARE YOU LAUGHING ABOUT YOME?" She pouted and it's cute. She also blushed more. I laughed even more and she continued giving me a death glare. If looks could kill, surely without any second this time, I'm already dead.

"You blushed, don't you know that? Are you beginning to like me, best friend?"

"In your dreams goof! You are changing the topic and you always know that I only have a thing to Natsume." She playfully hit my arm while saying it.

_Right, Natsume Hyuuga, the person who never see her as more than an ordinary girl._

"Youdon'thaveanychancetogethim" I said as I looked down on the floor. Can't she noticed that I barely hate the topic about her and her dreamy Natsume. To be honest, I still consider Natsume as my friend, even if he unknowingly hurt my best friend. Here I am lying to her just to make her happy.

"You say something? Sorry I didn't catch that."

"I said, I hope you get more chance to be closer to Natsume."

"Of course, after Mikan's death, not that I am taking advantage to it, I really do pray that he will look up to me and treat me more than a friend. I would be glad if he even use me to forget Mikan." She said it with sincerity. I feel like punching the wall as she said it. I can't let her be Natsume's rebound. I know Natsume more than her but I can't change her feelings for him.

"I don't know what to say about that Sumire. However, please remember that whatever happens, I'll still be catching you and never leave you." I stood up and gave her a friendly hug. I sensed that she also hugged me back.

"Thank you very much Koko. What would I be now if you are not with me. I am so happy to have you as a friend. I hope you'll never leave me. I love you, my best friend." She pulled back and went back to her work. I decided to go back to my apartment and cool my mind for a moment.

• • •

Sulking wouldn't do anything bad except for giving me headache in the whole afternoon. What time is it now? I checked my phone, saw few messages, and missed calls from my band mates and our manager. Not even a single message or call from Sumire. I missed our practiced today and I still haven't finished my song. It's already 11:30 pm anyway and here I am facing my ceiling and thinking about the scene from this morning. First is the mysterious Cherry and second the sudden outburst of Sumire's feelings for Natsume. Before you think any unusual thing about me thinking about Cherry, I am telling you to stop. I don't have any like for her. I am loyal to the girl I love. Natsume would kill me if ever I had. Yes, you heard me right. There is something special the way Natsume looked at Cherry. Same as the way he looked at Mikan before. Even him thought that Cherry do have resemblance with Mikan. I decided to go up from the bed and start to finish my song. Just as I was about to write the song, my phone rang. I noticed that the caller was Sumire. This might be important because she's calling me late at night.

"Sumire?" I said to her. I heard a sniff from the other line. I know there is something wrong about her.

"Koko- *sniffs*. Can we talk?"

"Well, you called me."

"*sniffs* I am just asking you but if you're not available right now, I think I'll talk to you later or sooner." Her voice told me that she had been crying before she called me.

"We can't let this pass right now Sumire. There's something wrong isn't it. Remember, you are my friend and I can't afford to take your problem for granted." I felt a tug in my chest when I said the last line. If only she knows that, I'm hurt too.

"It's just –sniffs –it's about Natsume. I saw him entering the building so I catch up to him. I gave him a present. I was so happy that he took it or so I thought, he threw it in the trash bin. He didn't mind if I saw it or not. I am so much hurt by what he did. It's been long time since I admire him yet he doesn't even appreciated a single thing I do to him. He's getting in to my nerves and I am so broken. Yet, Koko, I can't get over him. I still love him." There she said it. I was partially happy that she started to hate Natsume but she can't let her feelings forego. I bit my tongue so I won't yell at her and say things unexpectedly.

"Koko, are you still there?"

I let out a deep sigh. I can't let her feelings right now worsen. "I-uh-yeah, I'm just here. I'm sorry about what happen maybe Natsume's not in the mood at that time and maybe he's just tired. Please understand him. He's just having hard time in coping up, you know."

"6 months Koko! It's already 6 months after his precious Mikan died. It's not that hard to move on!"

"You don't know what he feels Sumire. Please calm down."

"You're telling me I don't know? He's not the only who's grieving. I lost Mikan too! He can't be like that forever!" Even if we are not together right now, I could feel that she is already crying and in pain.

"I know Sumire, I know. Please stop crying, it hurts me that way don't you know? I promise, tomorrow, I'll to Natsume about it and I would apologize for what he has done."

"Thank you Koko. I apologize to for my sudden outbreak. *sighs* Thank you Koko, you are truly a great friend. I'll hang up now. Sorry for bothering you."

"I don' mind Sumire. Now, go to sleep and don't let it bother you. Everything will be okay. Good night." Then she hanged up. When will she ever see the truth? The truth that she belongs with me instead.

• • •

It's already 9 am in the morning. I briskly walked through the halls of the building since I am already 30 minutes late. Still, I stick to the principle better late than never. I am already half way of the song and I am going to tell my group that I'll be singing this song of mine. When I reached the studio and opened the door I was greeted by an empty can.

"Woah! Is that the way to welcome the Prince?" I picked up the can and tossed it back to them. Unfortunately, I hit someone whom you don't want to mess with.

"Nice shot Yome. I supposed you have a good reason why you are late. Don't you know that few days from now you are having a concert?" Yes, you guess it right. It is no other than the infamous, Ice Queen, Hotaru Imai. I really do question Ruka, why she chose this girl. She's one heck of a devil. Bet you don't want to dwell on her wrath.

"Thanks for the reminders Hotaru. Unlike the others I don't immediately forgot my appointments." I sat on the couch feeling at home. Everyone seems so relax. Ruka's patting his pet. Yuu is surfing the net. Tsubasa is on the phone maybe talking with her girl and Natsume sleeping. So literally nobody's giving Hotaru a moment.

"And your point Yome? Tell me, what exactly your reason for being late. Knowing you, you are not the type of person to be this late, unlike others." She said while she glance to Natsume and Ruka's side.

"What's with the glare Hotaru?" Ruka asked but Hotaru just shrugged him off.

"Well, the reason why I was late is because I'm writing a song which I am going to sing this concert." I handed them my unfinished song. I know it's not yet done but they'll know the reason why I am doing it.

"Excuse me? You are gonna sing this?" Hotaru grabbed the paper I am holding and she scanned it. A smirk plastered in her face. "Are you serious about this, Yome? You're going to confess through this?"

"Let him do what he wants to, Imai. It doesn't mean that the spotlight will always shine on me. Besides, I am not on the mood to do that concert." Natsume stood up and walked to the door. He looked back to us. "Discuss about the concert to the group and the vocalist. I'm going." Is he giving me a chance? Natsume left the room and shocked every one of us. Well, I should thank him for the chance. You see, I don't hate Natsume for hurting Sumire. Actually, he doesn't have to do with the problem. It's just Sumire's exaggerating it.

"Well, that was a rare scenario. I wasn't expecting that." Hotaru composed herself and handed the sheet music to the others. "Seeing that Hyuuga himself volunteer to give up his night to Yome, I won't let you go for that. Practice his song, and you Yome, I'm giving you a day to finish this. Very well, I shall leave." She slammed the door as she left the room leaving us bewildered by the recent happenings.

"I didn't see that coming." Tsubasa said as he looked at the sheet. "You are really serious for your girl, Koko. I give you our full support, count us in."

"Thanks guys. I guess, I should be going and finish the song. See you tomorrow." I left the room and immediately went back to my apartment to finish the song. I am getting hyped up and inspired to finish this one. Hope, fate will never fail me.

• • •

Luckily this time, I am not sulking. I am already polishing my song so I could give this to Hotaru. Time check, it's already past 2 am in the morning. Hotaru could be brutal for sometimes but in the end, it's for your own benefit. I was surprised that my phone suddenly rang. Who the heck is calling me this time? I checked my phone and Sumire's name flashed in the screen. I was keyed up so I answered it immediately. But the other line was not Sumire's voice and the place is too crowded.

"Hello? Is this Koko?" the caller nervously asked. Something's up with Sumire. I am already wounded up by the tone of her voice.

"Yes this is him speaking. By the way, why are you using Sumire's phone and who are? Where's Sumire? What happened to her? What did you do to her?"

"Easy Koko! I can't answer all your questions at once. And can you please come down. Smoke's getting out of nose and ears already." Heck! She even manage to joke around!

"Can you please go to your point or shall I call the cops?" I threatened her and she let out a sigh.

"Fine, I'm Cherry and I'm in the bar with Sumire."

"What have you-?" I was about to ask her but she cut me out.

"Listen first before jumping into conclusions. I'm already here before Sumire arrived. I didn't mind about her at first but after few minutes, she's making a commotion her and I don't want her to worsen the scene it could embarrass her. So I decided to call you since you're the only person she keeps on blabbing about here except for Hyuuga." My heart paced up when she sad that Sumire's mentioning my name but when she said Natsume's my mood change. Sumire's not in her usual self again.

"And Koko, I think you should really go here and get her because she's blaming me things which I don't even know. So I guess, come here at once." Cherry ended the call.

Without any doubt, I immediately drive to the club she sent to me. When I arrived there, I caught up Sumire shouting and blaming Cherry for some stuff.

"You know what if you hadn't left us before, things wouldn't be messed up. You hurt most of us and you decided not to show yourself after six months?" Sumire shouting to her and trying to hit her but she dodged it. At first, I was shocked to see what I am seeing. I thought I saw Mikan but it can't be. It's impossible. The girl totally looked like her and she even has the same eyes as to Mikan and hair to. To my surprise, the girl looked at me and raised her eyebrows at me.

"Are you just going to stand there and watch me getting injured? Well thanks anyways and I'm not going to have doubt to hurt her." Actually she's not who I think she is. She is in fact Cherry, the one who called me but why is she looking like that? I helped her from the grasp of Sumire.

"Thanks, and to answer your amusing and interrogating expression, I disguised myself because I don't want to get to much attention, if you know what I mean. To tell you honestly, this is my real eyes and I am just wearing a wig. Besides, who the heck is she talking about?" She removed her wig revealing the golden locks. She could look like Mikan but her attitude is like an exact replica of Hotaru.

"Thanks too for calling me." I carried Sumire to the car and Cherry went back to the club. She's a total weird. I heard Sumire groan.

"Koko? Koko is that you? You wouldn't believe what I see?" I saw tears coming down from her eyes to her cheeks. I wiped them and asked her to continue. "I had just saw Mikan back there! I know it is impossible but I really see her with my two naked eyes. I didn't stop myself from my anger so I ran up to her and blamed her for everything. Worst is, she doesn't even know what I am talking about. She changed Koko. She changed!" She burst into tears. I too can't believe what I saw but it is very impossible for Mikan to come back.

"Hush Sumire, you are just drunk and hallucinating. She is someone that just looks like Mikan. It is very impossible if Mikan would come back." I caress her to lessen her sobs.

"But-but Natsume, he's gotten worse. I talked to him this afternoon but he doesn't even listened to me. But when that girl talked to her, I saw a spark in his eyes! I thought he's not over to Mikan yet but why is there a spark in his eyes when he spoke to the girl! It's unfair Koko!" Sumire suddenly hugged him. The only thing I could do tonight is to comfort her.

"I don't know why Sumire. I don't even know what's he thinking right now. Can you forego your feelings for him and start to move on? I know it's hard but it's for your own good."

"I'll try Koko. Of all the people, why him? Why it has to be him? Why it can't be you?" I was shocked by her last question. Are you realizing now Sumire? Are you already seeing the truth. I decided to stay like this for a while, hoping her pain would forego and hoping she could hear what my heart beats. After I pulled back and I noticed she's already asleep. Tears marks beneath her eyes. Life is cruel for her but I'm not gonna let it happen forever. I'll be her cure no matter what.

When we arrived at her pad, I asked her house cleaner to change her clothes and put her to bed. The house cleaner agreed and after when they are already done, I went to her room. I saw her sleeping soundly. I really do hope that the pain she's feeling would go away. I sat beside her and caressing her cheeks. I won't take advantage to her, you freaks. I'm just having my moment with her.

Before I decide to leave her, I kissed her forehead and said something to her.

_I want to heal your past._

Her nose.

_I want to give you a memorable present._

Her lips. *gulps*

_I want to see you smiling in your beautiful future._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_With me._

_I love you Sumire._

With that I smiled at her and walked out to the room but what stun me is her reply.

"_I love you, Koko"_

• • •

I hadn't have a talked with Sumire after that evening yet what she said bothers me until now. Was it true or just my hallucination? Tonight, I am not letting anyone ruin the concert. I am going to confess to her whether you like it or not. Few minutes to go, the concert shall start. I'm here in my dressing room tuning up my guitar. Hotaru's having a headache right now and maybe of course a high blood pressure. The reason is, Natsume's not showing up yet. He's really giving me the moment. That's Natsume by the way, not expressive by words but through actions in the weirdest way. Thank God just before the show Natsume showed up and told me that I should sing in the ending part of the show for the finale. It's a great idea. We are already in our places and the show's about to start. We sang most of our songs and the crowd went wild. There was a light shut down and everyone's shocked about it. A spotlight shown upon me and Yuu signalled to me that this is the time. I went in the middle of the stage and our fans went wilder. I cleared my throat and started to speak.

"Good Evening to all! You might be wondering why I am taking your precious Natsume's place but tonight I have this moment to confess something to the girl I love the most since the first time I laid my eyes on her. I know she's here and I hope you'll accept this confession." The music started to play and shouts become louder and louder.

_**"Heartbreak Girl"**___

You call me up,  
It's like a broken record  
Saying that your heart hurts  
That you never get over him getting over you,  
And you end up crying  
And I end up lying,  
'Cause I'm just a sucker for anything that you do,

And when the phone call finally ends,  
You say, "Thanks for being a friend,"  
And we're going in circles again and again

_[CHORUS:]__  
I dedicate this song to you,  
The one who never sees the truth,  
That I can take away your hurt, heartbreak girl.  
Hold you tight straight through the day light,  
I'm right here. When you gonna realise  
That I'm your cure, heartbreak girl?_

I bite my tongue but I wanna scream out  
You could be with me now  
But I end up telling you what you wanna hear,  
But you're not ready and it's so frustrating  
He treats you so bad and I'm so good to you it's not fair.

And when the phone call finally ends  
You say, "I'll call you tomorrow at 10,"  
And I'm stuck in the friend zone again and again,

_[CHORUS]___

I know someday it's gonna happen  
And you'll finally forget the day you met him  
Sometimes you're so close to your confession,  
I gotta get it through your head  
That you belong with me instead,

_[CHORUS 2x]_

Finally the concert had just ended so well. Everyone's congratulating me for a successful song. I saw Cherry coming towards me with a smile wrapped in her face. She patted me and said something.

"I didn't know that it was for a confession but it was so good. Someone's crying you know when you sang the song. Anyways, kudos to all of you." She just said that and leaving me here wondering about what she said. I heard someone's calling my name from afar and I noticed the owner of the voice. It was from Sumire.

"Koko! Koko, hey!" She caught me and panted. She ran just to see me? That's new.

"Hey, breathe."

"What have you done there?!" She questioned me and I noticed her eyes are puffy. Is she what Cherry had told me earlier?

"What are you talking about? I just sang there. Nothing's wrong with that." I smiled at her but she's still having the grumpy face.

"Exactly! You were singing that song and that 's what makes it wrong!"

"Wrong? Why on earth has it been wrong?"

"You are asking me?" She went closer and closer to me. "Then, let me perhaps show you." I couldn't respond to what she did. She kissed me in the lips and that kiss felt love and longing for happiness. I kissed her back and put my hands around her waist to make her closer to me. Her hands find its way to my neck. I felt her smile between our kiss and she pulled back.

"I love you Koko. The song was wrong because I already feel long ago that you are my cure and it is you where I belong. I'm sorry that I was oblivious to it. I'm sorry." I cupped her cheek for me to look into her eyes. I'm very happy deep inside that she also love me.

"I know and you don't have to say sorry for that. I love you Sumire, more than you ever know." I kissed her again with passion and love. Gently and cherishing the moment. Right from the start I laid my eyes on her, I knew in myself that the guy that will love her truly love her is me and the guy that she will also love is gonna be me. No matter what, surely; _It's Gonna Be Me._

_Fin._

A/n: Finally the story is finished! :") Awwww! That's their love story. And guys, here in the story I'm promoting my other story "you're my favourite song" where it focuses on Natsume and Mikan. Cherry's also there ;) Again, this story is dedicated to SADZ! MERRY CHRISTMAS TO ALL! 3


End file.
